batmanarkhamfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Série Batman: Arkham
right|250px Batman Arkham é uma série de jogos baseada nos quadrinhos Batman. Ela conta a história do famoso herói conhecido como "Batman" em sua jornada para se tornar o símbolo de Gotham City como seu protetor. Com uma longa lista de aliados e inimigos, Batman enfrenta o mal nas ruas e super-vilões lunáticos, que fazem de tudo para detê-lo. A série Arkham foi lançada em 2009 com o jogo Batman: Arkham Asylum e deu início ao Arkhamverse, o universo dos jogos, histórias em quadrinhos e animações que levam o nome "Arkham". Este universo se passa em um período mais atual e mostra um Batman mais tecnológico, violento e realista ao comparado com os quadrinhos das décadas de 70, 80 e 90. O Arkhamverse inspirou diversas histórias e mídias, e levou os jogos da Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros. Montréal a serem conhecidos e respeitados, além de levar o nome da DC Comics aos jogos com o devido respeito. A série se tornou popularmente bem recebida e levou críticas positivos em diversas mídias. Cânone do Arkhamverso O "cânone", que remete a materiais considerados parte da história principal, nunca foi definido de fato pela Rocksteady ou algum órgão por trás da série de jogos. No entanto, a afirmação lógica é que os 4 principais jogos são cânones, e qualquer mídia que contradiz sua história não é. O jogo Batman: Arkham Origins foi por um tempo após seu lançamento desconsiderado do cânone pela Rocksteady, porém retornou ao status após o lançamento de Batman: Arkham Knight, que cita diversos acontecimentos de Arkham Origins. Podemos assumir então que a principal linha de histórias (e o cânone principal) são a trilogia da Rocksteady, seguidos por Arkham Origins. Suas DLCs também são consideradas no cânone principal. Qualquer outro material que contradiz de alguma forma a história destes jogos são desconsiderados da história principal (seja em partes ou totalmente). Um exemplo disso são os quadrinhos Batman: Arkham Enlouquecida, onde grande parte da história são adaptações de Histórias de Arkham City dos Desafios do Charada, mas possui informações que contradizem Arkham Origins, como a história do Pinguim. Sendo assim, Arkham Enlouquecida é em partes cânone (arcos da HQ que não contradizem os jogos), mas os que contradizem não são. Livros como Batman: O Cavaleiro de Arkham - O Lance do Charada e Batman: Arkham Knight - A Novelização Oficial do Game do Ano também são parte do cânone, mas a novelização de Arkham Knight por exemplo possui informações a mais, ou a menos que o material fonte, o jogo Batman: Arkham Knight. Sendo assim, qualquer informação conflitante é desconsiderada, e qualquer informação a mais deve ser levada como mera especulação (como as alucinações de Batman sobre o Coringa serem um plano do Espantalho). Alguns jogos secundários como Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate, são claramente cânones a série, enquanto outros como Batman: Arkham City Lockdown claramente não são por contradizerem informações de outras mídias. O jogo Batman: Arkham VR é um caso à parte, já que é incerto se ele é ou não canônico. Série Arkham Abaixo a lista de jogos, filmes e HQs relacionadas ao universo da série Batman Arkham: *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) ::O primeiro jogo da franquia lançado em 2009 para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e . Foi o jogo que deu início a franquia, e deu base para toda a fórmula que a série seguiria. Ele se passa no Asilo Arkham e a história segue um motim criado pelo Coringa para finalmente dar um fim ao Batman com seu "plano final". ::Batman: Arkham Asylum teve uma versão remasterizada em 2016, junto a Batman: Arkham City, intitulada Batman: Return To Arkham. Que trouxe melhorias gráficas e todos os Conteúdo para Baixar de ambos os jogos. *''The Road To Arkham'' (2009, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos lançada em 2009, primeiramente, como uma versão digital para usuários de PlayStation 3 ao comprar alguma edição "definitiva" de Batman: Arkham Asylum (como a "Game of the Year Edition"). ::Sua história se passa na mesma noite dos acontecimentos do primeiro jogo, seguindo o caminho de Batman ao Asilo Arkham enquanto levava o Coringa, conversando com Oráculo sobre as recentes capturas que ele fez: Espantalho, Victor Zsasz e Coringa. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) ::Jogo lançado em 2011, continuação de Batman: Arkham Asylum se passando alguns meses após os incidentes do jogo anterior. Assim como Batman: Arkham Asylum, Arkham City concorreu a diversos prêmios e foi o primeiro a trazer conteúdos adicionais maiores, como A Vingança da Arlequina. Além de diversas melhorias gráficas e na jogabilidade. Sua remasterização está presente no jogo Batman: Return To Arkham, de 2016. ::A história do jogo se passa em Arkham City, uma super-prisão criada para alojar todos os criminosos de Gotham City, seja do Asilo Arkham, de Blackgate ou de alguma outra. Batman deve impedir o misterioso Hugo Strange e seu desconhecido Protocolo 10. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011, HQ) ::HQ lançada em 2011 que serve como pre-quela ao Batman: Arkham City. Feita no mesmo estilo de arte de The Road to Arkham, a história em quadrinhos conta com cinco edições, mostrando a criação de Arkham City e das frustradas investigações de Bruce Wayne na tentativa de descobrir quem realmente comanda o lugar. *''Batman: Arkham City - Exclusive Digital'' (2011, HQ) ::Lançada quase que simultaneamente a história em quadrinhos Batman: Arkham City, a Batman: Arkham City - Exclusive Digital foi feita para se passar simultaneamente a HQ Arkham City, com o mesmo estilo de arte. Aqui, cada edição conta a história de um personagem antes dos acontecimentos de Batman: Arkham City, mostrando como alguns vilões vieram a parar em Arkham City e quais suas motivações dentro da prisão, além de heróis como Robin ajudando Batman a investigar o lugar. *''Batman: Arkham Unhinged'' (2011 - 2013, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos que também se passa antes de Batman: Arkham City, lançada de 2011 até 2013. Diferente das outras HQs, esta não é considerada parte do cânone, por conter informações que não condizem com os outros jogos, como Batman: Arkham Origins. *''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'' (2011) ::Jogo mobile de luta 2.5D lançado em 2011. Ele não apresenta nenhum enredo e dá ao jogador uma variedade de personagens para lutarem entre si. Ele, futuramente, seria a inspiração para o jogo mobile Batman: Arkham Origins. *''A Vingança da Arlequina'' (2012, DLC) ::O maior conteúdo para download de Batman: Arkham City, lançado em 2012. Traz como novidade a possibilidade de usar o Robin Tim Drake em sua história principal. Seu enredo se passa alguns dias após Arkham City, mostrando uma Arlequina de luto, Batman desaparecido e Robin preocupado com seu paradeiro. *''Batman: Arkham City - End Game'' (2012, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos que se passa após os eventos de A Vingança da Arlequina, lançada em 2012. *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' (2013) ::Jogo eletrônico lançado em 2013, desta vez, não foi produzido ou desenvolvido pela Rocksteady Studios, e sim pela Warner. O jogo traz uma série de novidades, como equipamentos reformulados e um modo multijogador online. Seu enredo se passa anos antes de Batman: Arkham Asylum. Foi o primeiro jogo da série a não concorrer a , e teve uma média de 7.5 nas análises globais, a menor da série. ::A história se passa na véspera de Natal e acompanha um Batman mais jovem, violento e imprudente. Após descobrir que o criminoso Máscara Negra contratou oito assassinos para matá-lo, ele deve correr contra o tempo para impedir que inocentes sofram. Foi o primeiro jogo a apresentar um Season Pass e vários Conteúdos para Baixar. ::Atualmente, o multijogador não está mais disponível, porém, o jogo em si está disponível para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, e Xbox One através da retrocompatibilidade. *''Batman: Arkham Origins (mobile)'' (2013) ::Jogo mobile de luta 2.5D baseado em Batman: Arkham Origins, lançado em 2013. Seu estilo de jogo é semelhante a Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, lutas em um cenário 2.5D com personagens do jogo principal. ::O jogo não se encontra mais disponível para baixar nas lojas da GooglePlay e Apple Store. *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate'' (2013) ::Jogo eletrônico de luta em um cenário 2.5D lançado para e , disponível mais tarde para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e . Diferente dos outros jogos 2.5D da série, este apresenta um enredo mais complexo, um mundo-aberto, equipamentos e a "essência" de combate dos jogos anteriores, com combates abertos e furtivos, além de explorar a investigação e o lado detetive do Batman. ::Sua história se passa três meses após Batman: Arkham Origins e conta um motim na Prisão de Blackgate onde o Coringa, Pinguim e Máscara Negra dominaram diferentes pontos do lugar. Batman deve impedi-los enquanto se alia a misteriosa Mulher Gato. *''Batman: Origens do Arkham'' (2013 - 2014, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos lançada em meados de 2013/2014, contendo uma edição dividida em oito partes. O diferencial desta HQ é que ela é interativa, e ao longo da história, você deve tomar decisões no lugar do Batman, decidindo seu destino. ::O enredo da HQ se passa em algum momento antes de Batman: Arkham Origins, se passando ainda no ano dois do Morcego em Gotham. Ele conta uma investigação que Bruce Wayne estava fazendo em cima do império do Máscara Negra, agora em ano de eleição com o Comissário Loeb competindo ao cargo de prefeito e um novo promotor de justiça investigando os corruptos. *''Cold, Cold Heart'' (2014, DLC) ::Maior conteúdo adicional presente no Season Pass de Batman: Arkham Origins, lançado em 2014. Traz como maior novidade o traje A.E. (Bat-Traje para Ambientes Extremos), equipamentos novos e um enredo novo. ::Sua história conta a origem do "vilão" Sr. Frio e seu primeiro encontro com o Batman. Neste enredo, o jogador se aprofundará no mundo corrupto de Gotham enquanto percebe que talvez, o Sr. Frio não seja o verdadeiro vilão que todos pensavam. *''Batman: Ataque ao Arkham'' (2014, filme) ::Longa-metragem de animação 2D feito para a série Arkham, lançado em 2014. O filme conta com os personagens e designs da série, servindo como uma grande pre-quela para Batman: Arkham Asylum, e uma sequência indireta de Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate. Conta a última missão da mais recente Força-Tarefa X. ::O enredo se passa anos antes de Arkham Asylum e segue a Força-Tarefa X tentando recuperar do Asilo Arkham um dispositivo na bengala do Charada que contia informações sigilosas de Amanda Waller e seu "Esquadrão Suicida". ::O blu-ray do filme está disponível no bundle de Batman: Return To Arkham + "Assalto em Arkham" (nome alternativo do filme). *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015) ::O último jogo principal da franquia. Se passa durante o Dia das Bruxas, meses após os eventos de Batman: Arkham City. O Espantalho retorna ao fazer uma ameaça terrorista em Gotham, cabendo a Batman, Gordon, e outros aliados da Bat-Família a impedi-lo enquanto tentam descobrir a identidade do misterioso Cavaleiro de Arkham. *''O Lance do Charada'' (2015, livro) ::Livro que se passa antes dos eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. Batman e Robin protagonizam a história que envolve o Charada tentando preencher o vazio deixado pela morte do Coringa no submundo de Gotham City. *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos que se passa entre Batman: Arkham City e Arkham Knight, servindo como complemento entre o tempo que se passou entre estes dois jogos. *''Uma Questão de Família'' (2015, DLC) ::O primeiro "Episódio de Arkham" lançado pelo Passe de Temporada de Batman: Arkham Knight. Conta uma história protagonizada pela Batgirl pouco tempo antes dela ser aleijada pelo Coringa. Barbara Gordon deve salvar seu pai das mãos do Coringa e Arlequina com a ajuda do Robin Tim Drake. ::Este é o maior dentre os "Episódios de Arkham", também sendo o de maior custo. *''Batgirl Begins'' (2015, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos mostrando como Barbara Gordon se tornou Batgirl. Levemente baseada na história Batgirl: Ano Um. *''Batman: Arkham Underworld'' (2015) ::Jogo mobile onde o jogador se envolveria no submundo de Gotham City, com os eventos se passando entre Batman: Arkham City e Arkham Knight. ::Assim como ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' mobile, este jogo foi removido da GooglePlay e Apple Store. *''Batman: Arkham Knight - Gênese'' (2015 - 2016, HQ) ::História em quadrinhos não-canônica narrada pelo Cavaleiro de Arkham contando sua história desde à época de Jason Todd, até os eventos antes de Batman: Arkham Knight. ::Apesar da história em si não se encaixar perfeitamente na cronologia, certos contextos como a origem de Jason como Robin, podem ser levados em consideração. *''Época da Infâmia'' (2015, DLC) ::Conteúdo adicional com novas Missões Secundárias envolvendo outros vilões icônicos do Batman, como Ra's al Ghul e Sr. Frio. *''Bloqueio no DPGC'' (2015, DLC) ::Episódio de Arkham se passando após os eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. A história é narrada pelo Asa Noturna enquanto ele tenta impedir o Pinguim pela última vez. *''A Vingança da Mulher Gato'' (2015, DLC) ::Episódio de Arkham se passando após os eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. A história é narrada pela Mulher Gato que vai atrás do Charada por vingança pelo que ele fez em Arkham Knight. *''Cara ou Coroa'' (2015, DLC) ::Episódio de Arkham se passando após os eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. A história é narrada por Robin logo após seu casamento com Barbara Gordon, onde ele deve impedir o Duas-Caras uma última vez. *''Pacote de História do Capuz Vermelho'' (2015, DLC) ::Episódio de Arkham se passando após os eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. A história é narrada por Jason Todd, agora o vigilante Capuz Vermelho, ele vai atrás do Máscara Negra para dar um fim nele de uma vez por todas. *''Pacote de História da Arlequina'' (2015, DLC) ::Episódio de Arkham se passando antes dos eventos de Batman: Arkham Knight. A história é narrada pela Arlequina enquanto a mesma tenta salvar a Hera Venenosa do Departamento de Polícia de Blüdhaven para fazê-la se unir ao plano dos vilões de Gotham de destruir o Batman. *''Batman: Arkham Knight - A Novelização Oficial do Game do Ano'' (2016, livro) ::Romantização com leves mudanças do jogo Batman: Arkham Knight. *''Batman: Return To Arkham'' (2016) ::Um bundle remasterizado de Batman: Arkham Asylum e Arkham City, contando com gráficos melhores e todos os conteúdos adicionais de ambos os jogos. ::O jogo trouxe Arkham Asylum legendado em português brasileiro pela primeira vez. Uma versão especial dele vem junto com o blu-ray do filme Batman: Ataque ao Arkham. *''Batman: Arkham VR'' (2017) ::Jogo em realidade virtual da série Arkham. Se passa pouco antes de Batman: Arkham Knight, apesar de ser incerto se seus eventos são canônicos ou de fato ocorreram. en:Batman: Arkham Series Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Série Arkham